gorillazfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Rise of The Ogre - Rozdział 2
Rozdział 2 Światu zrodził się nowy zespół Murdoc is god'' Murdoc is god Murdoc is god Johnny is dead ''-'' Murdoc is god Murdoc is god Murdoc is god ''Johnny is dead - - Murdoc Niccals – ‘Narodziny w Stoke’ Murdoc Niccals urodził się w śmierdzącej dzielnicy Stoke-on-Trent, 6 czerwca 1966 roku. Dokładne miejsce jego narodzin nie jest znane, ale mówiono, że jego matka urodziła go podczas pobytu w Sanatorium Belphagor, w połowie drogi do domu dla ‚chorych, biednych i bardzo znudzonych’. Bez względu na to, w jakim stopniu jest to prawdą, niemowlę Murdoc’a znaleziono porzucone na progu domu jego nikczemnego ojca. Murdoc wspomina: Co ciekawe, każdy wiedział kim jest mój ojciec, ale nikt nie wiedział kim jest moja matka… chociaż było wiele prawdopodobnych sugestii. Zostałem znaleziony jako dziecko pewnej nocy, przy drzwiach domu Sebastiana Niccalsa , kiedy wracał z jednej ze swoich sesji alkoholowych w pubie. Jego ojciec, Sebastian Jakub Niccals (albo Jakub Sebastian Niccals, zależy kto o to pyta) był notorycznym pijakiem, hazardzistą, kobieciarzem i leniem; mężczyzną który kolekcją swoich wad mógłby zawstydzić Billa Sykes’a. Uważano, że jest ojcem większości dzieci w okolicy i spędził większość jego poszarpanego życia unikając jakiejkolwiek formy pracy, na różne sposoby. Jednakże, po powrocie z pubu tamtej pamiętnej nocy, brudny czarny kruk siedział na pieluszkach Murdoc’a, o których zmianie raz na jakiś czas Sebastian powinien pamiętać. Sebastian starał się trzymać z daleka od tłustego, kaszlącego stworzenia, i wepchnął ‚niespodziankę’ mopem do środka. Można było dostrzec wyraz rozczarowania na jego zalanej twarzy, gdy rozwinął pakunek. Murdoc: ''Myślę, że gdyby istniał wtedy eBay, to sprzedałby mnie na aukcji. Tak to było i przez tyle lat musiałem znosić jego upite, wściekłe i jadowite zachowanie, zanim wysłali mnie do szkoły. Nienawidziłem go tak samo jak on mnie. Często pytają mnie dlaczego teraz się tak zachowuję, ale jest to dużo jaśniejsze, gdy widzisz moje zniszczone dzieciństwo i co z tego wynikło. „Zły dotyk boli przez całe życie”, wiesz. Faktycznie, to mógłby być wers piosenki. Niestety Philipowi Larkin’owi nigdy nie udało się tego napisać w refrenie, który jest niezbędny dla wyrazu sukcesu. I trzeba zdążyć zjawić się w ciągu pierwszych 45 sekund albo Radio1 tego nie zagra.'' W wieku siedmiu lat Murdoc trafił do kompleksowej szkoły Sodsworth, gdzie już od pierwszego dnia można go było znaleźć na korytarzach w czasie lekcji. Jego stary nauczyciel, pan Gravadlax, wspomina Murdoc’a jako chłopca z dużą ilością ciepła, niechlujnego, kochanego ucznia szkoły Sodsworth. Gravadlax: Murodc Niccals? Nie, tylko nie on… Nie lubiłem go. Był przerażającym uczniem, który poza zajęciami podpierał ściany, a podczas lekcji rozpraszał innych uczniów swoim skrzeczącym głosem i bezcelowym złośliwym humorem. Jednak muszę przyznać, że nawet wtedy miał i wielki talent do zyskiwania przyjaciół i rzeczy, ee… „Sposobem Murdoc’a Niccalsa”. Na pewno wyróżniał się, ale ostatecznie był idiotą od którego często dało się czuć zapach Whisky. Murdoc: Lepsze to niż wykręcanie śmierdzącej strzelby. Tonny Chopper: Tak, pamiętam Murdoc’a. Odrażające małe chuchro. Zawsze śmierdział jak nieumyty strój do wf’u; spocona piłka. Dawało mi niezłą satysfakcję uprzykrzanie mu życia. Chciałem powiedzieć, że gdybym wiedział kim zostanie prawdopodobnie postępował bym, cóż… dużo inaczej. Zobacz, mam teraz 42 lata i spędziłem całą ostatnią noc układając półki w Happy Shopper, więc co to ma do mnie? Murdoc nabył sporo wyzwisk od Chopper’a : ‚Nerdoc’, ‚Runt’, ‚Reject’, ‚Faceache’, ‚Oddsock’, ‚Wallybollocks’, ‚Trenchfoot’ , ‚Gaylord’, ‚Great Sticking Pile of Horsedung’ … lista ciągnie się dalej, codziennie przybywało na niej nowych określeń. To był ten okres prześladowań w którym to Murdoc stał się mężczyzną, oraz zdobył pierwsze z ośmiu legendarnych złamań nosa. Murdoc, męczony przez swojego prześladowcę Tonego Chopper’a, wyzwolił w sobie ostry jak brzytwa dowcip i jadowity humor. Ta ogromna fala chamstwa wzrosła do crescendo1 a jej szczytem było poinformowanie Tonny’ego przez Murdoc’a, że był „nadętym dupkiem, który prawdopodobnie skończy pracując jako sprzedawca na rogu ulicy, bo zostanie zwolniony i zastąpiony przez wiadro ziemi”. Murdoc: Urżnięta małpa miałaby lepszy start w życiu. Pow!!! Masywna pięść Tonny’ego zderzyła się z twarzą Murdoc’a wysyłając go w powietrze. Sukces!!! Nareszcie! Murdoc uderzył Chopper’a oczywiście w czułe miejsce, jego wyzwiska wreszcie przeniknęły przez gruboskórność Tonny’ego . Pomimo krwawiącego nosa, Murdoc wiedział, że wygrał tę partię … Tego dnia Murodc wrócił do domu wesoły a krew staczała się z jego rozbitej, promieniejącej twarzy. Był na swojej drodze. Większość późniejszej młodości spędził on wywołując zamieszki, kradnąc, jeżdżąc na wyścigi, zastawiając pułapki na zwierzęta, oszukując, podpalając i strzelając w okna ze swojego pistoletu. Po ciężkim dniu swojej działalności wracał do domu, by następnie umilić sobie wieczór słuchając nagrań na cały regulator. To właśnie w ten sposób odkrył ciemny, głęboki i niosący słodką radość świat Black Sabbath’u. Głośny metal był drugim objawieniem dla Murodc’a, błyszczącym światełkiem latarni w ciemnościach. Murdoc zaczął sobie wyobrażać złotą przyszłość poza swoją dzielnicą nędzy Stoke-on-Trent. Murdoc: Największa kolekcja przebojów Black Sabbath „We Sold Our Souls For Rock ‘N’ Roll”. O tak … to obróciło moją głowę w drugą stronę. Rzeczywiście, to oni wpłynęli na rozpoczęcie mojej zabawy w satanizm. Oni, Aleister Crowley, Anton La Vey i bardzo pomysłowy „zrób-to-sam” A.C.M.E. Strój satanisty kupiłem na garażowej wyprzedaży. Ale co było pierwsza rzeczą? Patrz, to było zbiorowisko bloków wokół Arnalde Centere, poza światem i zgaduję że to była całość „najbogatszych-na-świecie”, seksualnego obżarstwa, w połączeniu z nadmiarem alkoholu, który jako pierwszy rzucał się w oczy. Dla zbuntowanego szesnastolatka to bardzo ekscytujące zestawienie. Więc, spróbowałem tego wszystkiego, i wiesz co? To pasowało do mnie jak ulał. Heavy metal i czczenie diabła stało się moją ulubioną formą rozrywki. Gust mojego brata, Hannibal’a był bardziej zbliżony do punk’u i dub’u, ale mnie to nie obchodziło. To była moja miłość, która otworzyła świat reggae i dub’u dla mnie. Ale pierwszą prawdziwą miłością był zawsze heavy metal. Piękny, ciężki, czarny metal. Nie sądzę, żeby mój brat w ogóle o nim myślał. Hannibal złamał nos Murdoc’a po raz drugi i trzeci. W międzyczasie nagrał album ‘We Rock’. Murdoc: To on naprowadził mnie na dobrą muzykę. Teraz myśli o … er… kradzieży kubków, czy coś. Niedługo po tym, Murdoc został wyrzucony z Sodworth Comprehensive, pozostawiony z jedyną kwalifikacją - International Baccalaureate w Anti-Social Anthropology. Murdoc: Taak, będę studiował inne kultury w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, wzorce ich zachowań, sposób komunikowania się i ich tradycje kulturowe. Zawziąłem się i zdałem egzamin celująco. Jednak na szacownych salonach dzielnicy Stoke-on-Trentnawet ktoś z wykształceniem nie zostanie uznany jeszcze bardziej. Murdoc: Kombinacja mojego diabelskiego uroku, dowcipu i miłości do muzyki popychała mnie w jednym tylko kierunku. Postanowiłem tam i wtedy, że chciałbym spędzić resztę życia jako gwiazda muzyczna. Byłem idealny do tego! Zabawny, Wdzięczny, pewny siebie i charyzmatyczny. Jestem… niepowstrzymany! By zwieńczyć swoje dzieło zacząłem… negocjować z ludźmi show biznesu. Wiedziałem, że mam niewielkie szanse, więc zwróciłem się z niewielką prośbą o pomoc do Belzebuba. Tak doszliśmy do porozumienia. Na znak, że zawarli umowę, Murdoc zmienił swoje drugie imię z Alphonce na Faust. A w zamian otrzymał gitarę basową od szatana, ‘El Diablo’. Murdoc: Świetny dźwięk! Naprawdę, ma brzmienie. Układ między tymi dwoma pozostał na dłużej, bo minęło trochę czasu zanim Murodc Niccals napił się z kielicha sukcesu. Najpierw przeszedł przez szereg nisko płatnych zawodów żeby mieć z czego płacić czynsz swojemu ojcu za możliwość pozostania w jego domu. Murodc: Er… spawacz, sprzedawca zupek chińskich, telesprzedaż, Mikołaj na pół etatu, kradzież dachówek z kościołów… To nie jest praca. Murodc: To była ciężka robota. Tak czy inaczej, potrzebowałem pieniędzy. Jak desperacko? Murodc: Cóż, myślałem raz o dawaniu Sir Alanowi Sugarowi elektronicznego występu. Myślę, że 577 zł to zadowalająca kwota. Ale w ostatnią minutę pomyślałem: „Pieprzyć to. Jestem na to za dobry…”. Był nazywany wtedy Alan. Teraz nadal karze się nazywać „Sir” uwierzyłbyś? Naprawdę? Murdoc: Tak. Ta historia jest całkowicie prawdziwa. Przez te lata Murdoc utworzył wiele zespołów, z których żaden nigdzie nie dotarł. Wśród nich były strasznie amatorski nowy romantyczny zespół Patchouli’ego Clarka, smutny, bez sensowny Gotycki zespół organów i nucenia Murodc’a. Nigdy nie śpiewali. Murdoc: Taak, nieważne. Zawsze wiedziałem, że będę królem świata w pewnym momencie, ale tak się niestety nie stało z moim pierwszym zespołem. Czytaj dalej. Mijał rok za rokiem i minęło parę nieudanych prób zdobycia sławy. Kiss ’n’ make up, Bullworker, Crimison Backdraft, Motely Dude, The Burning Sensation, The Stupid Name Gang, Durgango 95, Two’s A Crowd… Lista porażek toczy się dalej. Murodc: Właściwie wiedziałem, że tracę czas, szukając pereł przed wyłowieniem. Mój głos jest przeznaczony tylko dla prawdziwych koneserów, specjalistów, a ja próbowałem trafić ze swoim blaskiem umiejętności pisania piosenek do szerszej publiczności, zrozumiałem, że będę musiał znaleźć kogoś z bardziej… konwencjonalnym talentem wokalnym… Może ktoś, kto mógł zaśpiewać? Murdoc: Otóż to. Wydarzenie z 1997r. było zabawne. Ludzie nie wiedzieliby co to godna muzyka gdyby przyszło by rozgnieść ich jak kotlety. Miałem plan, który miał zmienić nie tylko Top 40, nie tylko Anglię, nie tylko branżę muzyczną, ale cały świat. Wszystko ok? Więc utnijmy ten żart i przytulmy się. Historia się rozkręca, więc po prostu kontynuuj pisanie tej historii, słońce. Jeśli Murodc chciał zrealizować swoje marzenie i uciec z brudnej, gnijącej, wypełnionej syfem dzielnicy Stoke-on-Trent, musiał przenieść swoje arcydzieło na wyższy poziom. Oznaczało to rekrutację zespołu godnego jego talentu. W międzyczasie w innej części Anglii, w Craweley New Town, dużo, dużo lepszy piosenkarz rozwijał swój talent ... 12D3: W Dzielnicach Podmiejskich, Oni są wystraszeni 2D: Wtedy oglądałem więcej filmów niż słuchałem muzyki. „Meantime”, „Scum”, „Made in Britain”. Wiesz co mam na myśli? Ponadto, byłem też wielkim fanem filmów z zombie. „Dawn of the Dead”, „Evil Dead”, „Zombie Flesh Eaters”. Byłem też na filmach Lucio Fulci, Wujka Chrzestnego przemocy. Naprawdę kochałem jego film „Zombie”, a także „The Gates of Hell”. Produkcje George’a Romeo też były świetne! Lubiłem „Rabid” i „The Brood” Cronenberg’a. „Driller Killer” Abel’a Ferrar’y był innym wspaniałym filmem. „The Exorcist” i „Texas Chainsaw Massacre” były tak samo wspaniałe. Okropnie straszne. O, „Cannibal Massacre” też. Ale „Dawn of the dead” prawdopodobnie nadal jest moim ulubionym. Nie wiem jak to się dzieje, ale wszystko co jest związane z zombie przyprawia mnie o gęsią skórkę. Sposób w jaki się poruszają jest bardzo wolny, ale zawsze masz wrażenie, że na końcu Cię złapią. To naprawdę mnie nakręca i myślę, że to właśnie dlatego je oglądam. Stu-Pot (albo Stuart Pot to jego pełne imię i nazwisko), urodzony 23-go maja 1978 roku, syn Dawida i Racheli Pot. Pot’owie żyli w normalnym, komfortowym domku jednorodzinnym w Crawley New Town (Albo „Craw Leah”, czyli „naoczne nawiedzanie kruka”, jak to nazwali pierwotni Sasowie). Stuart był grzecznym, zmanierowanym chłopcem, nie mającym zbyt dużo od siebie do powiedzenia. Mniej życzliwi ludzie być może powiedzieliby, że był trochę gruby. Jego wychowanie, jak Stuart uważa, było głównie nijakie i monotonne. Poza faktem, że on i Murdoc są w horoskopie chińskim końmi, nie mogli pochodzić z bardziej odseparowanych od siebie miejsc. 2D: Wiem, że chodzi plotka na temat tego, że moje prawdziwe nazwisko to Stuart Tusspot, czy coś, ale to nie jest prawda. Moje nazwisko brzmi Pot. Stuart Pot. David Pot: Istotnie, moje nazwisko pierwotnie brzmiało Tusspot, ale myślę, że przetrwałem całe życie słysząc drwiny z mojego nazwiska, więc przy narodzinach Stuarta skróciłem je do Pot. Ale gdzieś głęboko zarówno ja jak i Stuart wciąż jesteśmy Tusspot’ami. Również mimo tego co Stu-Pot mówił, muzyka i pełnometrażowe filmy zawsze grały dużą rolę w jego życiu. David i Rachel Pot wspominają Stuarta jako nadpobudliwego dziesięciolatka do głośnego podkładu The Jam, The Specials, The Clash, Wire i Buzzcocks. Jeszcze wcześniej był fanem Jasona Donovan’a, Five Star, Shakatak i ulubionych artystów Stu, The ‚Human’ League. Grał także dosyć dobrze na melodyce, sprytnie odtwarzając pojedyncze i łatwe do zapamiętania melodie na swoim Hohnerowskim instrumencie w stylu jego idola, Augustusa Pablo. 2D: Taak. Zapomniałem o tym wszystkim. Kiedy Stuart miał 11 lat spadł z drzewa, upadł na głowę co spowodowało kompletne wypadnięcie włosów. Kiedy odrosły one z powrotem, ich kolorem był rażący lazurowy niebieski. Murdoc: Obroża i kajdanki? 2D spuszcza niezgrabnie wzrok i drapiąc się po głowie. Jego ojciec, David, był mechanikiem i fascynował się elektryczną mechaniką karuzeli. Matka Stuarta była pielęgniarką o dużym biuście, i to właśnie ona zabezpieczała nieskończone zapasy leków przeciwbólowych na migreny, na które cierpiał Stuart. Te ‚ataki’ się pogorszyły po wypadku, który w ostatnich latach zupełnie przewrócił do góry nogami życie Stuarta i Murdoc’a. Stuart Pot uczęszczał do szkoły St. Wilfred. (nawiasem mówiąc, jest to ta sama szkoła, w której uczyli się członkowie zespołu The Cure), gdzie pomimo wyraźnego braku ambicji i widocznie ograniczonego intelektu, Stuart był w stanie osiągnąć bardzo dobre stopnie. 2D: Więc, wiesz co oni mówili. „Trochę wiedzy jest wspaniałą rzeczą”. I naprawdę nie myślałem o tym co chcę robić jak ukończę szkołę, wszystko jedno. To było po długiej przerwie. 2D: Nigdy tak naprawdę nie myślałem o czymś, co powinienem pamiętać w przyszłości. Zaskoczyłeś mnie. 2D: Był okres kiedy chciałem być stormchaser’em2 i nagrywać mnóstwo programów do telewizji, o tornadach i tym podobnych. Lubiłem bawić się keyboardami, i innymi urządzeniami elektrycznymi. Mój tata pomagał mi dostosować nieco instrumenty tak, że mogłem tworzyć na nich dźwięki jak na nowych keyboardach i innych rzeczach. Chcieliśmy używać Stylophonów, Moog’ów, starych perkusji i innych rzeczy elektronicznych, które robią hałas, serio. Miałem też „Casio VL-tone”, o którym myślałem, że ma kluczowe znaczenie. Interesowałem się właśnie graniem tworząc zbzikowane hałasy, które są trochę postrzelone. Mogę Ci puścić taśmę, którą nagrałem lata temu. Jeśli chcesz. Nie, tak jest w porządku. 2D: Trochę też malowałem, próbowałem z graffiti i tym podobnym. W pewnym momencie myślałem, że chcę być wandalem jak facet o imieniu Banksy. Ale poza tym, kursem gry na Subbuteo3, i mojej sobotniej pracy, nie miałem żadnych ambicji na przyszłość. Miałem tylko tą sobotnią robotę, więc może powinienem nazbierać wystarczająco pieniędzy, żeby kupić zestaw The Euro 96 Subbuteo. To ma w sobie wszystkie rzeczy z Euro 96 – piłki, ogrodzenia, graczy i świetnie wyglądające pudełko, które wygląda trochę jak pudełko z USA 94, które wygląda trochę jak pudełko z Italia 90, z wyjątkiem tych… W tym samym czasie, wracając do Stoke, Murdoc wpadł w zaciemnione, indywidualne towarzystwo – czyli, krótko mówiąc, bandę nikczemnych łotrów i kumpli. Zmęczony niekończącą się monotonią spowodowaną źle kończącymi się pracami, i beznadziejnymi próbami, zdecydował zatracić się przestępstwu i wprowadził swój wspaniały plan w ruch… 15 sierpnia 1997 ''"D'''-Dzień"' Murdoc: Nowy silnik, nowy piosenkarz, całkiem nowy zespół. To było to czego potrzebowałem. Miałem sporo dobrych piosenek i demo. Wiedziałem, że mogą one rozerwać rankingi! Ale wiedziałem też, że każda z tych piosenek jest tak dobra jak ekipa która ma ją zagrać. Więc zacząłem składać zabójczy zespół. Musieli być najlepsi. Zdecydowałem, że rozwiążę problemy najprościej jak się da. Napadnę na sklep, zwinę gitarę i utoruję sobie drogę do sukcesu. Złapać laskę i zabić smoka, kapujesz? Tak więc, to był czas w którym Stu pracował jako sprzątacz w ‘Uncle Norm’s Organ Emporium’ a świat jego i Murdoc’a się zderzyły z maksymalną prędkością. Dosłownie. Murdoc: Ja i mój gang ‘snaggle-toothed hardnuts’ myśleliśmy, że to wystarczy. Co planowaliśmy zrobić to zwinąć samochód, pokręcić się po okolicy, nabrać trochę szybkości i wbić się z rozpędem w szyby sklepu muzycznego, w stylu najazd barana!! W ten sposób moglibyśmy zakosić trochę łupu, przynajmniej mieć ekwipunek za darmo i mieć z tego ubaw. Fakt, że auto wylądowało na twarzy 2D to taki dodatek. 2D: Całkiem dobrze pamiętam ten dzień. Stałem sobie za ladą gapiąc się w przestrzeń. Byłem w tej pozycji przez jakieś 3 godziny, tak sobie stojąc. Murodc: Jak zwykły kretyn. 2D: Nagle Murdoc wleciał przez okno do budynku w swojej Vauxhall Astrze, która przywaliła mi maską w głowę. Murdoc: Tak wesołe wspomnienia!… Wtedy właśnie wypadło ci oko, nie mylę się? 2D: Taa. Pierwsze. Nie wypadło tylko zostało wbite w czaszkę. Boże, to bolało. Jadąc kradzioną Vaxhall Astrą przez budynek centralnie na Stu-Pot’a, Murdoc nieodwracalnie uszkodził jego lewe oko, przy okazji wprowadzając go w stan głębokiej śpiączki pourazowej. Murdoc: Byłeś jak warzywko. Gdybym się nie śmiał tak głośno może byś usłyszał gliny nadjeżdżające z zewnątrz. Murdoc został aresztowany i skazany na 30 000 godzin pomocy społecznej i dodatkowych 10 godzin każdego tygodnia na opiekę Stu-Pota w śpiączce. Murdoc: Niech Bóg ma w opiece Brytyjski system bezpieczeństwa, eh? Niewiarygodne! Kazali MI opiekować się TOBĄ. Było to trochę wkurzające, ale przywykliśmy do tych sesji i całkiem dobrze się bawiliśmy. Nawet z nich nic nie pamiętałeś. Byłeś jak bezużyteczna roślinka, na serio. To było jak opiekowanie się workiem cementu. ‘Troska o społeczeństwo’ Murdoc’a zawierała tak dużo zajmowania się głuchym, głupim i ślepym Stuartem Pot, że Murdoc jak tylko mógł wciskał go w swój harmonogram zajęć. Kopanie, bicie, szarpanie, katapultowanie… nic nie zdawało się przyciągnąć uwagi tego konającego dziecka. Dopóki jeden z incydentów nie posunął się za daleko. ''Murdoc: Byliśmy na parkingu w Nottingham i z całą parą robiłem obrót o 360°. Miałem odpowiedni zapłon i udało mi się całkiem dobrze palić opony. Dziewczyny, które stały wokół były całkiem pod wrażeniem. Więc postanowiłem zdjąć nogę z hamulca i zacząć wielki finał. Jechałem około 90km/h kiedy 2D wyleciał przez przednią szybę. Poleciał ok. 500 jardów lądując twarzą na bruku. Err… ups!'' 2D: Naprawdę? Murdoc: Taaa. Wtedy twoje drugie oko wypadło. Wyleciałeś przez okno 70 mil na godzinę dostając w mordę raz jeszcze. Przejechałeś na twarzy chyba z pół kilometra a kiedy się podniosłeś, mój boże! Prędkość wypadku uzdrowiła Stu-Pota z paraliżu i dała nam jednego z najlepszych artystów estradowych na świecie! Murdoc: Wstał bardzo powoli, wciąż plecami do mnie i naprawdę wolno obrócił się jak te zombie w filmach… nie miał oczu! Tylko dwie czarne dziury z nieobecnym wzrokiem. 2D: To musiało być straszne jak cholera. Murdoc: Nie, patrzyłem na to. Wyglądało to świetnie! Niebieskowłosy czarnooki bóg! Dziewczyny by szalały na jego punkcie. Wiedziałem to. Nadal byłeś troszkę upośledzony ale wreszcie miałem swojego frontman’a! Pomijając fakt, że pół twojej twarzy prawie odpadało, widziałem to całe szaleństwo na punkcie jego wyglądu więc zrobiłem z niego wokalistę Gorillaz! Jak mógłbyś nie zrobić. Stał przed tobą „ulubieniec tłumu”: chudy jak kukła, upiornie blady z dziurami zamiast oczu. Zakłopotany i kanciasty truposz z umiejętnościami do gry na keyboardzie. Idealnie! Murdoc rekrutował swojego nowego człowieka (nadal nie w pełni świadomego psychicznie) Stu-Pot jako klawiszowca i wokalistę w zespole nadając mu ksywkę „2D” na cześć jego 2 szczerb w jego uzębieniu, blizn pozostawionych po wypadku samochodowym. Murdoc: Teraz potrzebowałem jeszcze tylko perkusisty… Oczywiście. Kręgosłup każdego liczącego się zespołu. Następny przystanek, Soho.. Murdoc: Właściwie to uważam, że mój głos jest dużo lepszy od 2D. Russel Hobbs: Przebudzenie drzemiącego giganta Russel: Moje pierwsze spotkanie z Murdoc’iem było wtedy kiedy trzepnął mnie torbą w głowę. Zapytał o jakieś tandetne nagranie z lat 50 i, er… obróciłem się żeby go poszukać. Pracowałem za ladą w ‘Big Rick Black’s Rekord Shack’ w Londyńskim okręgu Soho. Byłem obrócony do niego tyłem tylko przez chwilę i właśnie wtedy przywalił mi walizką w łeb i wywlókł ze sklepu. Ocknąłem się dopiero w Kong Studio i okazało się, że to Murdoc Niccals jest moim porywaczem. Jednakże muzyka jaką grał była na tyle dobra, że zgodziłem się zostać. Wejście Russela Hobbsa, hip-hopowego twardziela z USA. Urodził się w Brooklynie w Nowym Jorku 3 Czerwca 1975r i wyrósł na wygadanego i uczciwego człowieka okazującego szacunek wszystkim wokół siebie. Jeśli 2D był twarzą zespołu, Murdoc mózgiem to Russem niewątpliwie zostałby sercem. 2D i Murdoc byli pasjonatami muzyki a Russem był muzykiem, którego wiedza o dźwięku była wręcz globalna. Jednak kłopoty zawsze zdawały się podążać za Russelem. Murdoc: Słyszałem o tym mistrzu muzyki hip-hpopwej Hobbsie, jednoosobowej kapeli, królu rytmu który został opętany przez ducha swojego zmarłego kumpla. No weź, jak dużo prasy potrzebujesz? To było wszystko! Hip hop, nie umarli, mściwa dusza i zadziwiający talent perkusisty zamknięty w jedną wielką szlachetną osobowość. W chwili kiedy usłyszałem o tym gościu wiedziałem, że musi on trafić do mojego zespołu. Czy tego chce czy nie… Russel został wysłany do Anglii dla własnego bezpieczeństwa po tym jak wszyscy jego koledzy zostali zastrzeleni w jedną noc w drive-by shooting4. Zrekonstruował nam on tę historię swoim głębokim, wolnym wschodnim akcentem. Russel: To było tak niespodziewane. Odgłos nadjeżdżającego samochodu rozległ się za naszymi plecami. Ja i kumple zaparkowaliśmy prze sklepem 7-eleven, cały czas padało. Zajmowaliśmy się własnymi sprawami, wiesz. Wielki czarny Humviee wytoczył się za zakrętu z tyłu naszego auta i wiedziałem, że będą jakieś kłopoty… 2D: No i co się dalej działo? Murdoc spojrzał na 2D i przewrócił oczami. 2D słyszał tę historię 50, 60 raz i Murdoc to wiedział. Rzucił ciężką książką telefoniczną w 2D, uderzając go centralnie kantem w tył głowy. Murdoc: Oi! Deszczowy człowieku! Może byś nam to opowiedział? Każąc Russelowi przechodzić przez te wspomnienia raz jeszcze czuliśmy się jakbyśmy siedzieli na jakiejś sesji terapeutycznej dla starców. Russel: Gang-petard. Było ich pełno w aucie, wszyscy mieli na sobie czerwone topy z kapturem poza jednym. Jego kaptur był czarny, jego twarz schowana w cieniu. Zauważyłem tylko lufy pistoletów wyciągniętych przez okna. Zaczęli strzelać tak, że wieczorne niebo stało się jasne, błyski strzałów rozświetliły to miejsce. Mój przyjaciel Del zmarł natychmiast, reszta tylko… wszyscy umarli poza mną. Jakimś cudem żadna mnie nie trafiła… 2D: To bardzo dziwne. Murdoc: Możesz zauważyć, że większość tych wydarzeń nie była całkowicie normalna, durniu. Russel: Stamtąd gdzie leżałem na podłodze wozu mogłem zobaczyć jego twarz. Gościa w czarnej bluzie… To była śmierć we własnej osobie. Kostucha. Ten obraz pozostanie w mojej głowie na zawsze. Murdoc: Err… Świetnie. Russel: To był pierwszy raz kiedy go zobaczyłem. Murdoc: Zostaw to na biografię Russ. 2D: Ale… myślałem, że właśnie… Russel: Natychmiast wszystkie dusze moich martwych kumpli wstąpiły w moje ciało, jakby były wessane. Jak prześcieradło zostaje wciągnięte przez odkurzacz. Bam! Bam! Whoosh!! Bam! Prosto we mnie. Proces opętania zmienił oczy Russela w mrożący biały kolor. Dało mu to też niepowtarzalne umiejętności muzyczne, jego kumple sprawili, że połączył się z demonicznym podziemiem, wszystkie te zdolności muzyczne wstąpiły w jednego człowieka. Murdoc: Więc wciągnąłem Russa z powrotem do starych-'' '''Russem:' Del. Był moją bratnią duszą, moim przyjacielem i bratem. Kiedy zmarł jego dusza zajęła miejsce we mnie. Stał się demonem, który pokazał się w nagraniu „Clint Eastwood”. Jednak od zawsze byłem pośrednikiem między zabłąkanymi duszami, demonami… Murdoc: Wiesz Russel, może to przez rozmiar pustego ‘miejsca mieszkalnego’ jakie oferujesz. Russel: Myślę jednak, że raczej… to pewien rodzaj mojej energii i nadawania na częstotliwościach. Murdoc: Że co? Russel: Kiedyś chodziłem do prywatnej szkoły w Nowym Jorku Xavier School ale zostałem wyrzucony przez gubernatora po incydencie w którym jeden koleś został strasznie poturbowany. Nie wiedziałem wtedy, że byłem opętany przez demona i to wielkiego. Pewnej nocy na obozie niespodziewanie urosłem ze dwa razy, poszedłem na dziedziniec, podniosłem jakieś dzieci i rzucałam niemi wokół jakby były lalkami. Nie uwierzyłbym, że to byłem ja gdybym nie zobaczył „Russel Hoobbs tu był” napisanego krwią w szkolnym holu. To był definitywnie mój podpis. Murdoc pokręcił głową. Murdoc: Jesteś strasznym głupkiem, wiesz Hobby? Russel: Wyluzuj Murdoc, bo cię walnę w stylu Brooklyn (Pauza). W każdym razie. Zostałem wywalony ze szkoły ale opętanie wprawiło mnie w śpiączkę. Byłem nieprzytomny przez jakieś 4 lata dopóki Ojciec Merrin, egzorcysta nie wypędził demona z mojej duszy. Wtedy wróciłem. Demon w końcu zniknął, Russel powrócił po 4 latach w dobrym stanie. Niestety szkoła odmówiła ponownego przyjęcia. Russel: Wtedy poszedłem do Liceum w Brooklynie i poznałem moje nowe otoczenie. Byli to artyści uliczni, raperzy, DJ i MC, Nauczyłem się wszystkiego tak szybko. Hip hop ocalił mi życie i duszę… Ale ten błogi stan nie trwał zbyt długo. W strzelaninie nie tylko zginęli jego koledzy ale też zmienił się jego los. Jego rodzice wysłali go do Anglii do domu wujka do Belsize Park gdzie myśleli, że będzie bezpieczny. Russel: Wysłali mnie tam żebym wydobrzał i trochę się uspokoił… Murdoc (ze śmiechem): Ale nie liczyłeś na to, że cię uprowadzę , co nie? Oi! Russ. Nie sądziłeś, że coś takiego się stanie, prawda? Wszystkie rzeczy Russela zostały wykorzystane jako sprzęt dźwiękowy Gorillaz… Legendarna maszyna do Hip hopu! Russel: To pudło zawiera wszystkie powstałe bity. Jest nie do zastąpienia. To TARDIS dla świata hip hopu. To rytm wszystkich czasów na przełomie historii, wprost przez wszechświat. Nigdy nie zadzieraj z tą maszyną - pożre cię w całości. Jak powiedział wielki facet, ta maszyna to hybryda perkusji, beatboxu , rytm-tracku, breakbeat’u o w sumie wszystkiego co zostało wynalezione. Fakt, że zawiera dodatkowo dusze wielu zamarłych perkusistów, którzy wirują wewnątrz mechanizmu… no cóż widzisz chyba czemu to pudło jest jak wartościowe. Nie możesz kupić takiego sprzętu w żadnym sklepie Exchange & Mart, prawda? Wraz z wkładem Russela do zespołu, tworzenie Gorillaz zostało zakończone. Dał os siebie miłość do hip hopu, funk’u ,dupstepu, muzyki światowej i wiele więcej. Od wielkich zespołów przez jazz, ska, biały szum i reggae, jego wiedza była nieskończona. Co więcej jego edukacja w szkole w Nowym Jorku sprawiła, że rozumiał sztukę i literaturę. To zużyty termin ale gdyby było możliwe opisanie Russela to byłby on prawdziwym człowiekiem renesansu. Tyle że ja… um …nie jestem pewien co to właściwie oznacza. Russel: W czasach renesansu oznaczało to, że człowiek posiadał całą wiedzę i talenty w wielu dziedzinach. Nie jak polimaci, którzy tylko szczycą się wiedzą z wielu dziedzin. Ja jestem czymś pomiędzy tymi dwoma terminami. Jestem asem w wielu dziedzinach ale mistrzem perkusji… O co więcej mógłbyś prosić? Murdoc: O porządnego gitarzystę? Jedynym słabym ogniwem okazała się Paula, gitarzystka. Murdoc: Myślę, że możemy pominąć ten temat. Kim jest Paula? Murdoc: Nie ważne, to już przeszłość. No weź… Kto to Paula? Murdoc: ''(wzdycha) Paula była tą dziewczyną która grała dla nas na początku. 2D się z nią spotykał…'' 2D: To była moja dziewczyna. Murdoc: Wszystko jedno. Ona… er… Nie pracowała za dobrze z zespołem. Po tym jak Russel dołączył do zespołu, Paula dziewczyna 2D w tym czasie, została gitarzystką. Jednakże pewniej nocy Russel zastał ją i Murdoc’a w dość jednoznacznej sytuacji w toalecie w Kong studio. Murdoc: Kabina numer 3 o ile dobrze pamiętam. Przez ten ohydny akt nielojalności Russel złamał Murdoc’owi nos 5 raz co pozostawiło swój ślad do dziś. Paula Cracker, pierwsza gitarzystka Gorillaz: Taaak. Spotykałam się ze Stu-Pot’em przez jakiś 2 miesiące. Grałam trochę na gitarze i zwykłam kupować struny w sklepie w którym pracował. Był bardzo czarujący… Troszkę gburowaty. Powiedział, że będzie wokalistą w tym zespole, prawda? Nie mieli jeszcze nazwy i pomyślałam „taaa, nie raz to przerabiałam”. Mimo to udałam się do Kong Studio żeby się czegoś dowiedzieć skończyłam grając u nich na gitarze. A kiedy zobaczyłam Murdoc’a z jego ciemnymi włosami, zielonymi zębami i żółtą skórą wiedziałam że „ To ten jedyny!”. Paula trochę się zmieniła. Może była na jakiegoś rodzaju lekarstwach. Paula Cracker: Oh! To taki tatuś. Jak Errol Flynn czy coś w tym rodzaju. Ale po akcji w toalecie mnie wywalili. Dranie. Murdoc już nigdy się nie odezwał. A moja kasa zniknęła. Odkąd stali się wielką sławną grupą cieszyła się z ich sukcesu ale z drugiej strony czułam się przez to bardzo… chora. Chciałam kogoś… skrzywdzić. Chcieli zamazać mój udział w historii zespołu. Ale byłam gitarzystką długo przed pojawieniem się Noodle. Wciąż chciałam ich zniszczyć. Myślę że faktycznie jest na jakichś lekach. 2D: Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiłeś Murdoc. Murdoc: Wyświadczyłem ci przysługę kolego. Ona wyglądała jak Greyson Perry czy coś. Nie była ciebie warta. 2D (cicho): ''…to tylko taka reguła.'' Murdoc: No weź, ona była tragicznie brzydka. Tak, że mógłbyś odłożyć obiad patrząc na nią. Powinieneś mi dziękować. Tak czy owak, kontynuujmy… Noodle: Bardzo specjalna przesyłka Więc gdzie my skończyliśmy? A, tak, krok naprzód i drugi w tył. Nadal embrionalny zespół Gorillaz potrzebował tego brakującego ostatniego ogniwa. Czas żeby myśleć szybko. Murdoc tradycyjnie umieszczał ogłoszenie na tylnych stronach tygodniówki NME. Murdoc: Napisałem, żeby chętni zgłaszali się przez telefon. „Poszukiwany fenomenalny gitarzysta do dominacji świata. Bla bla bla. GSOH5 wymagany. Żadnych hippisów etc.” Kiedy tylko odłożyłem telefon rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyłem, nikogo tam nie było. W przedsionku stał wysoki na 10ft kontener z nalepką firmy FedEx. Kiedy Murdoc wepchnął pudło na środek pokoju, wyskoczyła z niego Noodle, wysoka na 3ft 2D: Muszę przyznać, że tego się nie spodziewałem. Słyszeliśmy pukanie do drzwi ale zastaliśmy tylko wielką paczkę. Wyskoczyła z niej drobna japońska dziewczynka trzymająca w ręce gitarę Les Paul. Nikt z nas nie był w stanie zrozumieć ani słowa z tego, co mówiła. Jeden wielki jazgot. Ale później zaczęła grać i zabrzmiało to jak krzyk 200 demonów z Arabii. Genialne! Zakończyła efektownym skokiem karate na 20ft. Ukłoniła się i powiedziała tylko jedno słowo. „Noodle”. Murdoc: To było to! Wreszcie grupa była gotowa. Można było poczuć ten prąd płynący przez naszą czwórkę. Właściwie miałem spory ubaw mówiąc innym marnym amatorom żeby szukali roboty gdzie indziej. Grupa zmieniła nazwę na Gorillaz. Narodziła się legenda! 2D: Nie byliśmy Gorillaz przed przyjazdem Noodle. Murdoc: Cóż… Mieliśmy sporo nazw. Ale patrząc z muzycznego punktu widzenia, chciałem wyrwać tyłek z komercyjnej dżungli, pomyślałem, że nazwa Gorillaz jest idealna. Noodle była duszą i radością zespołu. Nawet jej amnezja i kompletna nieznajomość jej przeszłości nie mogła zniszczyć jej wesołego podejścia do życia. Jej obecność idealnie balansowała skład tej bardzo ordynarnej grupy. Russel: Pomijając jej problemy z angielskim bardzo szybko można się było zorientować, że Noodle naprawdę żyła muzyką. Świetnie się wpasowała; jej umiejętności były fenomenalne i emanowała czystą miłością. Fakt, że potrafiła śmiać się z Murdoc’a też bardzo pomagało. Przełącznik został włączony. Gorillaz ożyło! Wróćmy do pracy. Zespół powtarzał w nieskończoność próby, pracując w Kong Studio. Gorillaz zawsze nagrywało wszystkie swoje kawałki, zaraz po wejściu do studia. Pierwszy track był radosnym klejnotem nazwanym „Ghost Train” udowadniając światu jak pozytywną i niezaprzeczalną magię ta czwórka posiadała. Oparta na przykładzie grupy „Sond of the Crowd” i zawierająca niepowtarzalny rap w wykonaniu 2D, piosenka stała się absolutnym hitem zajmującym najwyższe miejsca w notowaniach. Murdoc: Pojechałem do Nappy Snapps, kupiłem jednorazową kamerę i zrobiłem kilka zdjęć zespołu. Wsadziłem je do „Ghost Train” i szybko wysłałem do Mr Whiffy Smiffy z wytwórni EMI. Dodałem jeszcze małą notkę , tylko po to żeby wiedzieli, że nadchodzimy: „Nie bądź frajerem całe życie. Jeśli to odrzucisz to wiedz, że jesteś chujem. Zarezerwowałem sobie fajny jacht, więc zrób mi przysługę i rusz tu dupę. Rzucam ci linę, synu, nie zmarnuj szansy… Wypromuj nas to będziesz mógł się obijać do końca życia.” Taa, wiesz co mam na myśli… Musisz wysłać im jakiś pretekst i motywację zanim cię przyjmą. Rozpocząć jakąś relację między wykonawcą a producentem. I miałem rację. Tak to się zaczęło. Gorillaz stało się zabójcami bezużytecznych celebrytów. Narysowali linię i ci ludzie musieli się zdecydować, po której stronie chcą stanąć. „Obejmij przyszłość albo zanurz się we wspomnieniach”. To twój wybór. 2D: Wydawało się, że ta sztuczka podziałała. Natychmiast zaczęły dzwonić telefony. Murdoc: Cóż, przynajmniej wyglądaliśmy fantastycznie na tych zdjęciach. 2D: Wszystko zdawało się trybić. Każdy dzień był po prostu kolejnym… uh… genialnym dniem. Spotkałem jedną dziewczynę z S Club 7, Rachel Stevens i zaczęliśmy się spotykać. Była naprawdę urocza. Murdoc: Od czego wzięło się to „S”? 2D rzuca Murdc’owi spojrzenie. Ten do niego mruga. 2D patrzy w ziemię. Więcej zmartwień, nie ma wątpliwości. 2D: Nie mam pojęcia. W każdym razie zaprosiłem ją na pokazówkę którą organizowaliśmy w Camden Brownhouse. To był pierwszy taki występ więc postanowiliśmy puścić hamulce. Camden Brownhouse '''Camden Brownhouse było głośnym miejscem spotkań w którym często grały zespoły nie mające szans na wybicie się. Ale Gorillaz to było coś innego. Nawet na ich pierwszym występie energia i wrażenia były spektakularne. Kuloodporne szyby zostały wstawione w drzwi dla bezpieczeństwa tłumu. Patrząc wprost na lśniącą sensację Gorillaz wystarczył jeden rzut oka. Byli genialni. '''5 Listopada 1998 Gorillaz grają w Camden Brownhouse swój pierwszy występ na żywo Występ ten był niesamowity. Murdoc zarezerwował wieczorny pokaz i odłożył słuchawkę telefonu od A&R załatwionego przez Whiffi’ego Sniffy w EMI. „Zatrudnij nas na naszym pierwszym występie. To będzie świetny interes dla nas obu. Ludzie pomyślą, że jakiś wielki feno… fenamenal, pf… jakiś rodzaj wielkiego wydarzenia ma miejsce. A, no tak. I zrób coś żebyśmy zostali zauważeni. Wiffy Smiffy był starym wyjadaczem, jeśli chodziło o grę muzyczną i pomijając jego kiepskie umiejętności wokalne był to facet który podjął by się wyzwania Pepsi i wyszedł by z tego popijając Cristal. Jeśli chodziło o zespoły, gość wiedział co robi… Wiffy Smiffy, EMI: Kiedy zaczęli grać „Punk” wiedziałem, że są przyszłością muzyki. Uderzyło mnie to jak mokra ryba w drzwi. Inni znawcy wpadli, żeby zobaczyć Gorillaz ale ja przyprowadziłem swojego kumpla „negocjatora” ze sobą. Koniec rozgrywki. Rozpoczęły się zamieszki, Wiffy z rozpędem utorował sobie drogę siłą przez szalejący tłum i złapał wszystkie ważne dokumenty podpisując je za jednym zamachem. Jeden koncert. Jedna piosenka. 6 Listopada 1998 Gorillaz zdobywają partnerstwo wytwórni muzycznej EMI zamieściło zespół w ich etykiecie Parlphone, czyli tam gdzie był dom sław takich jak The Beatles, Radiohead, Kylie Minogue i The Goons. Wytwórnia bez żadnych zahamowań zajęła się twórczością zespołu. Murdoc: To było bardzo niespodziewane uderzenie, a ja nie często przyznaję coś takiego. Wynajęli miejscówkę i udekorowali ją trochę jak barokowy burdel. Z tortu wyskoczył jakiś ptak z trzema kołatkami. Wódka lała się jak wodospad Niagara, do miksu dodano jeszcze parę jeżdżących na wrotkach tygrysów, żeby zachować „egzotyczność”. Dodatkowo nagrodzili nas czekiem na dalszy postęp. Co lepsza, dali nam ten super duży czek czy cokolwiek. Nawet nie uwierzycie jak beznadziejnie się czułem wpłacając to wszystko na lokatę w Barclays. No cóż, przynajmniej mogę się pochwalić, że ich nie przepiłem. No bo jak bym mógł? To była fortuna. Ten wieczór zakończył się sporą kłótnią, tak brutalną, że 2D został tak mocno zdzielony w twarz eklerkiem, że skończyło się to uszkodzeniem migdałków. W każdym razie nie był to całkiem stracony wieczór jak zazwyczaj to się dziej z tego typu imprezami. '''Smiffy przyniósł ‘stare szkolne wspomnienia’. Ok, Gorillaz byli świetni… naprawdę dobrzy, ale nie ma nic złego w przyjmowaniu niewielkich wskazówek, kiedy nadchodzi czas kryzysu, prawda czytelnicy? '''Russel: Mr Whiffy przedstawił nas Damon’owi Albarn’owi, wokaliście Brytyjskiego zespołu Blur. On i Murdoc nie od razu się dogadali, ze względu na swój konkurencyjny charakter liderów jaki okazywali. Pierwsza rzeczą jaką Damon powiedział Murdoc’owi, wskazując na jego buty było ’Twoje kubańskie obcasy są wieśniackie. Spójrz, moje są o wiele lepsze.’. Damon nosił taką samą parę jak Murdoc ale z solidnymi srebrnymi obcasami i lśniącymi złotymi ostrogami. Wydaje mi się że Murdoc mógł się poczuć trochę poniżony. Do tej pory był bardzo dumny ze swoich butów. Jednakże, Gorillaz i Albarn powoli stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi, dzielącymi tę samą miłość do świetnej muzyki, połączoną ze wspólnymi ambicjami na miarę Genghis Khan’a. Jego wsparcie i wkład, pomimo zawziętości Murdoca, sprawiło ,że zespół wyszedł z za kurtyny. Z ojcowską troską stał się producentem i genialnym „utrwalaczem” zespołu. To jego znajomość przemysłu bez wątpienie pomogła uniknąć Gorillaz niektórych oczywistych pułapek. W każdym razie, Murdoc, po raz kolejny miał więcej kwestii do poruszenia, żeby posłużyć się nimi tego wieczoru, niż przesiadywać sobie gawędząc o muzyce. Pan Niccals miał swoje srocze oczy na nowej dziewczynie 2D, uroczej, młodej MS Rachel Stevens. Spędził większość wieczoru zalecając się i czarując ją swoją magiczną, upojną mantrą „No chodź… No chodź… no chodź… no chodź. No chodź… oh, no chodź.” Wreszcie, kiedy nie mogła już odmówić jego niewymownemu urokowi, rzuciła swój drink w jego twarz i opuściła przyjęcie. 2D i Rachel zerwali następnego dnia ze względu na nieustające natręctwo Murdoc’a. 2D: Wiwat, kumplu… Murdoc: Pogódź się z tym. Rachel Stevens, była członkini S-Club 7: Stu-Pot, to prawdziwe imię 2D, erm, cóż, byliśmy sobie bardzo zakochani. To znaczy, ja nadal go kocham ale… erm, wszystko przez tego Murdoc’a. Kiedy tylko 2D się odwracał on zaczynał do mnie zarywać i to właśnie w pewien sposób zniszczyło naszą relację, no wiesz. Właściwie to zniszczyło też kilka moich t-shirtów jeśli sobie dobrze przypominam… Otrzymując 7 czek, Gorillaz nie tracili czasu i od razu zabrali się za odnawianie Kong Studios nowymi rupieciami nowej techniki, które można tam zobaczyć do tej pory. Zespół podjął się godnego pozazdroszczenia zadania , jakim było nagranie najlepszego na świecie debiutu z nimi za sterem. Murdoc: Jeśli statek by się rozbił, cóż, nie moglibyśmy winić nikogo poza sobą. Mi to pasuje. '''31 Listopada 1998 Gorillaz rozpoczęło nagrania albumu w Kong Studios'' Whiffy przydzielił Murdoc'owi , 2D , Russel'owi i Noodle zadanie. Whiffy: Dajcie mi coś dobrego, a ja zrobię to samo dla was, zgoda? Murdoc: Jasne Smiffy. Nie ma potrzeby tak dramatyzować. Na to się właśnie zgodziliśmy podpisując kontrakt. Więc zatrzymaj sobie tą głupią rudę perukę dla siebie stary. Już niedługo rozwalimy ci rozum. Minęło trochę czasu. Whiffy: Er… właściwie to nie jest peruka. To moje naturalne włosy. Niezręczna cisza. Murdoc: Naprawdę? Murdoc przerwał, zbity z tropu. Przeanalizował sytuacje i zachował zimną krew. Murdoc: Cóż, nie ważne. Po prostu mówię ci żebyś mi zaufał, ok.? Gorillaz nagrało 40 kawałków i wycięli z nich 15 mini-arcydzieł. Szum wokół Gorillaz rozprzestrzeniał się przez świat muzyki jak ogień. Nowe dzieci na bukowisku były czymś niezwykłym i wszyscy to wiedzieli. Pomimo wszelkich starań utrzymania tego w tajemnicy do samego końca, długa kolejka współpracowników gwiazd pojawiła się znikąd przed Kong Studio żeby „pożyczyć trochę cukru” od rezydentów. A skończyła pojawiając się w albumie. Kto wypadł wtedy najlepiej? Russel: Miho Hatori, Japońska piosenkarka z Cibo Matto. Doskonale harmonizowała się z Noodle w wokalnej części „ Rh-Hash”. Ten kawałek stał się czołówką w naszym debiutanckim albumie. Historia Kong Studio To może być odpowiedni moment żeby przejść do historii Kong Studio, fantastycznego badziewia w stylu fabryki Willy’ego Wonki, w którym mieszkają Gorillaz. Jak do diabła Murdoc w ogóle znalazł tak zniszczone miejsce grzechu zanim Gorillaz wygało choćby jedno nagranie?? Huh?! Cóż, zaraz się dowiemy, tu i teraz od jego we własnej osobie. Murdoc: Zwolnij na chwilkę to powiem ci jak to się stało. Było to pewnej późnej nocy kiedy przeglądałem sobie Internet. Żyłem wtedy w przeraźliwie zimnej klitce. Ogrzewanie się zepsuło i szukałem na stornach jakichś… er… ‘podejrzanych boilerów’. Uhmmm… W każdym razie natrafiłem na stronę Gigantycznenieuzywanenawiedzonestudiowsamymsrodkupustkowia.com Właściciel szukał na jakiegoś frajera który poza sezonem kupił by to miejsce na zimę. W ogłoszeniu powiedzieli, że wracają za 6 miesięcy, ale odniosłem wrażenie, że chcą pozbyć się tego miejsca na dobre. Kiedy zgłosiłem się na rozmowę, oczywiście byłem jedynym zainteresowanym, rzucili we mnie kluczykami i dali nogę wrzeszcząc. Spojrzałem na to miejsce i pomyślałem ‘Wow, jestem w domu! Mogę tu robić tyle hałasu ile chcę!’ Intuicyjnie wybrałem to miejsce jako studio gdzie możemy złożyć Gorillaz w całość, ale to miejsce stało się naszym domem, naszą siedzibą i jednocześnie ‘łączem online’ między nami a fanami. Od początku kariery zespołu upewniliśmy się, że ludzie moją pozwolenie na połączenie się z nami. W każdym pokoju umieściliśmy kamery żeby wszyscy mogli się orientować co się dzieje w Kong Studios przez stronę Gorillaz.com 'Strona Gorillaz.com została bardzo pozytywnie odebrana, wygrywała wiele nagród za swoją innowacyjność i pionierskie podejście. Odkąd tylko powstała do dnia dzisiejszego otrzymała więcej wyświetleń niż wszystkie strony pozostałych zespołów razem wzięte. Noodle: Wypełniliśmy to miejsce niesamowitymi grami, zabawkami, filmikami i elementami interaktywnymi. Stworzyliśmy tablice ogłoszeń gdzie nasza publiczność i ludzie którzy weszli na stronę mogli ze sobą porozmawiać. Staraliśmy się być jak najbardziej kreatywni i poruszaliśmy wszystkie możliwe aspekty jakie pozwalała nam poruszyć technologia. Zostawialiśmy tam nawet nagrania i ample naszej muzyki pozwalając ludziom na miksowanie ich własnych wersji. 2D: Noo, to było całkiem fajne, ale trochę się martwiłem o liczbę ludzi którzy mogli sobie od tak wejść do naszych sypialni i dotykali naszych rzeczy. Myślę że to trochę dziwne. Między 1 Czerwca 2005 i 1 Czerwca 2006 ponad 82 miliony pokoi i gier zostało wyświetlonych na stronie i w Czerwcu 2006 Gorillaz zostało nagrodzone „Webby Artist of the Year.” Murdoc: To trochę tak, jakby twój dom wygrał Oskara. Russel: Prawie każdy aspekt Gorillaz został udokumentowany i zarchiwizowany tu w Kong Studio i na Gorillaz.com. Premiery naszych filmów były wysyłane mailem wraz we wszystkimi potrzebnymi informacjami i tym co planowaliśmy robić, prowadziliśmy też sporo konkursów… to niekończąca się historia. Ten dziwny, straszny budynek kontynuował swój rozwój, codziennie nowa sekcja była dodawana, ale mroczna przeszłość i wolne od czynszu posiadanie własności przypomniało o sobie kiedy pewnej nocy Noodle odkryła prawdę o tym co stało się na tym szczycie góry. Gdzieś w głębi Kong, Noodle natknęła się na starą bibliotekę gdzie poznała straszną historie tego miejsca i budynku którego istnienie sięga w odległą przeszłość… Dawno temu, znajdowało się tu miejsce spotkań druidów, wybrane ze względu na swoją unikalną zawartość mrocznej siły i ukrytych wierszy. Liczni członkowie „Klanu kozy” gromadzili się na tym szczycie w odpowiednim cyklu księżycowym i wdychali opary niemelodyjnie mamrocząc przy mieszaniu w kotłach. Pierwszy budynek ‘Khong’ znajdujący się na górze był starym cmentarzem. Wielu ludzi, którzy zmarli podczas wielkiej plagi w 1665 było pochowanych w tym miejscu w płytkich grobach i miejscach pochówków. Urgh! Rezydencja Khong, która do tej pory się tam znajduje została wybudowana w 1749 jako dom schyłkowego hedonisty Sir Emerick’a Konga, wielkiego wyszczekanego faceta, który organizował sadystyczne spotkania jego „King Khong Klubu”. Zaspokajali oni swoje cielesne potrzeby, wraz z jego znajomymi siedzieli nocami gadając zbereźne rzeczy. Mówi się, że jego duch nadal krąży po kuchni w Kong wczesnymi godzinami i jęczy żeby dać mu szklankę wody. Budynek jest też aktualnie umiejscowiony blisko największego wysypiska w tym kraju. Nie tylko lodówki, pralki i silniki traktorów tam lądują. Mówimy tu o starych pieluchach, woreczkach kolo-stomii, szalonych krowach i przegniłych zwłokach kosmitów. W środku lata, kiedy robi się bardzo ciepło, smród tych śmieci jest niemożliwy do zniesienia! Jakby ktoś gotował gnój czy coś. Przed Gorillaz właścicielami była grupką aniołów piekielnych, którzy znani jako gang motocyklistów nazywający się Thr Nomads użyli budynku jako swojej siedziby. Pewnej nocy w 1993r urządzili wielkie przyjęcie na które zaprosili anioły piekielne z całej okolicy. Szef miejscowej policji zeznawał że musiało tam być ponad 2000 motocykli zaparkowanych w hangarze w piwnicy nr 3. W każdym razie, kiedy niektórzy z nich ześwirowani i rozpoczęło się piekło. Ktoś zamknął drzwi główne więc nikt nie mógł uciec. Murdoc: Wszyscy spiekli się tam jak frytki! Kong Studio jest tak pełne śmierci i złej karmy mieszanej ze złą energią, że nie ma wątpliwości że pozostawało wolne tak długo. To było we Wrześniu 1998r kiedy Murdoc Niccals podniósł kluczyki i od tego dnia Gorillaz i Kong żyją z szczęśliwym związku małżeńskim. Murdoc: Kong może zrobić z ludźmi dziwne rzeczy. Wydaje się być prawdziwym magnesem na dziwactwa i zjawiska paranormalne, i mnie również. Wywiera wpływ na każdego, kto tu wejdzie. Naprawdę, musicie sami poznać to miejsce. Jest pełne tych niezwykłości. Podobno pewnej nocy Lenny Kravitz zjawił się i został przyłapany z jajami na twarzy geja niedźwiedzia polarnego. 'SPRAWDŹ TO' Murdoc: Uwielbiam ten gafel. Sprawie, że mieszkanko Barmana wygląda przy tym jak jakiś dom Baratt za pół ceny. Poza tym, pogoda jest tu zawsze ponura. Zawsze. Noodle: Tak wiele z całego istnienia Gorillaz zostało nagrane w tym miejscu. Stało się to wielką częścią naszego życia. Czasem wydaje się że jest niemożliwe stąd uciec… Ale, resztę skończymy później. Wróćmy do głównej historii. Gdzie skończyliśmy? Aa tak. Gorillaz wydali właśnie swój debiutancki album… ________________________________________________________________________________________ Tłumaczenie: MyTuSiak 1 crescendo (z wł.: narastając, coraz głośniej; wym. kreszendo) - stopniowe wzmocnienie natężenia dynamiki w utworze muzycznym; 2 stormchaser - o'''soba, która ściga burze, tornada i inne spektakularne zjawiska pogodowe by je sfilmować bądź też zbadać; 3 '''subbuteo - '''grupa gier stołowych symulujących sporty zespołowe gra; 4 '''drive by shooting - '''typ samochodowej strzelaniny; 5 '''GSOH ''(ang. Good Sense Of Humor) -''' dobre poczucie humoru; ''''''Kategoria:Rise of the Ogre